Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) over Low Power Wireless Personal Area Networks (6lowPAN) and IPv6 over Constrained Node Networks (6lo) devices form wireless networks that can carry IPv6 packets in abridged form and connect to the IP network via a gateway which can process the 6lowPAN protocol (disclosed in RFCs 4919, 4944, 6282, 6568, 6606, 6775). These devices connect directly to the Internet or Cloud systems via an access router and not through the network of a telecom operator.